Prophecies
by DeliciousDelights
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first fan fic. reviews very welcome! This story is set in the world of Lord of the Ring. Some characters will appear and some will not. An evil lord has taken power, wanting the whole world to be his own. But a prophecy as old as time can break his power. Sophie who does not believe in the prophecy is willing to fight! Enjoy! OC fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

The story takes place many years after Frodo destroyed the ring! I owe nithing but my own characters.  
Hope you like the story. Second chapter already written ;o)

* * *

I was sitting next to the people of my kind but felt bitterly wrong in this place. They were all singing along to the songs of our forefathers, while I couldn't chant along, I was too into my thoughts. In the front line was our king, standing next to the queen. Though I was standing far behind, I could hear her lovely voice and was enchanted of that soft chanting. She was beautiful as was her singing. Her voice made me feel better and kind of relieved. The priest of our kingdom stood up, raised his voice and everyone grew silent. All eyes were on him as he spoke the old language of our ancestors. He spoke of the prophecy, as it was the subject of his talking mostly. His words filled the room, but not my heart. "There will come a hero to save us all." Again I felt out of place. He was talking about that special one who will free us all of mischief and darkness. Freeing us of the lord, who reigned a land that didn't belong to him. My thoughts drifted to that land he called his own, a land I have never seen. The land of the lord I have only heard of was dark and of no love. Why was no one fighting him? The priests always told us of the perdition the lord will bring upon the world, but no one stood up. Were they all waiting of the one of the prophecy? I shook my head. My heart skipped a beat and I tried to calm myself down. I would never understand everyone waiting for that man or woman or whatever that will come. I looked up from my clenched hands. The people surrounding me thought the evil wouldn't come here and we all stay safe for believing in that prophecy. Why couldn't I believe? Since I was little they told us of the lord, but he was far away so we shouldn't bother. People lived their life as if there was no evil. I wonder why they told us stories about the ferocity of the lord and the prophecy but still move on like there is no harassment. The priest still kept talking as I looked around. I saw all people with eyes closed and head down. He spoke a prayer and blessed us all. The faces of them were happy and full of joy. I felt miserable not sharing that feeling at all. Again I was wondering why I couldn't feel blessed like them.

After the blessing ceremony I walked out into the sunlight. It was a warm day and I sucked in the summer air. I didn't realize my aunt was next to me. "I feel you are in deep thoughts again. What is that bothering you?" My aunt took my hand and held it to her cheek. I never shared my feeling with anyone; I kept all my thoughts to myself. "It is nothing. No need to worry." She padded me on the back. "You are a bad liar my dear. But I don't want to bother you if you are not willing to tell me." I was grateful that she didn't force me to tell. She gave me a kiss on my head. "Let us go home." I nodded. We walked through the streets of the inner circle. "Sophie, wait!" The voice of my friend Belle made me stop. I turned around and saw my close friend running towards us. "Belle!" She smiled. "My brother has returned home. He is meeting old friends in the tavern and asked us to come too." Her brother was a soldier of the king. He wasn't home often, so I looked at my aunt. I know she didn't like me being out, especially out in the tavern. But she knew too that I wanted to spent time with my friends. "Please …" I tried to look as sweet as can be and she laughed. "Go and have fun but don't be out too long. Your cousin wants you to tell him the end of the story." I nodded and she went home alone. I thought of my ill cousin who always wants me to tell him stories. Since he was confined to bed, I told him stories about the old kings and queens, of humans and dwarfs, of fairies and elves. Sometimes I told him stories that I have heard from Belles brother or just made something up. He loved my own stories the most. Belle took my hand. "Let us go, they must be waiting."

We entered the tavern. It was gloomy inside and candles were the only light. I saw Belles brother Nuk with a big beer in his hand. He saw us too and beckoned us over. He hugged me. "Ah, Sophie. Good to see ya." I made a little bow. "Nice to see you too Nuk. It has been a long time." Other friends of ours were sitting next to him. I saw the twins Ben and Abel and greeted them too. Nuks wife Amber came across and greeted me friendly. "I haven't seen you in days Sophie." "I am training with my uncle a lot these days." "Training?" Ciel, a friend of Nuk – who didn't talk a lot – came into my sight. "What training?" Amber laughed while she wrapped herself around her husband and kissed him softly. "I think Sophie is the only female of our kind who knows best how to fight with a knife." I felt how my cheeks turned red and tried badly not to blush. "How can that little fragile girl fight?" Nuk punched his friend softly on the shoulder. "Calm yourself Ciel. You talk to a lady." Ciel examined me and I didn't like his glance on me. I could hear him murmur something, but didn't understand. Belle was behind me. With too much proud in her voice I heard her standing up for me. "You foolish man, she is the best in fighting with a knife and you should see her archery." Ciels mouth became a thin line. "Women. Don't. Fight." I stood silent the whole time, but now I became furious. "How dare you say that?" Belle squeezed my hand. Ciel stood up. "I said women don't fight." He stood right in front of me, a tall man I must say. He was more than one and a half head taller than me. "I understood what you said, soldier, but that was not my question." "Women can't fight." "How do you know?" I was mad at him. There were female soldiers in the king's army, so why dare he say women can't fight? I heard Nuk and Amber saying something about us to finish the quarrel, but I focused on Ciel. His eyes were on me too. "You dull girl, what do you know about fighting? I saw so many men dying in war. You live a happy life in the protecting walls of this kingdom. You have never known fear and grew up secure." His words made me feel small, smaller than in front of his height. But I did not want to let him win this fight. "That has nothing to do with a women fighting." I looked him right in the eye. He suddenly threw his clenched fist at me. I sensed his action and jumped back. There was a wry smile on my lips as I saw his surprised face. Belle screamed in shock. "How dare you would punch a lady?" Ciel didn't answer. "You are slow, soldier. I wonder how you could fight a battle." His face went red, I must have gone too far. With one jump he was in front of me, his hand at his sword. I jumped to the left behind a table. "Again, too slow!" I suppressed a smile. The owner of the tavern shouted at us. "No fighting in my tavern!" Ciel didn't care. He wanted to hit me with his sword, but I moved backwards to the door. He missed his target – again. Nuk tried to stop his friend, but Ciel was too mad. He shook off Nuks hand and ran after me. I was moving fast down the streets and could feel him running after me. The wind blew softly through my hair and it felt like a warm hand touching my head. I closed my eyes as I was still running. I enjoyed the nature around, but stopped when I was near the forest. The forbidden forest … I watched the trees bending in the wind. The forbidden forest didn't seem wicked to me at all. I was standing in soft grass, no shoes on my feet. I turned and watched Ciel coming towards me. Behind him were my friends, still begging us to stop. He stopped a few steps away from me. I looked at him with a grin smile. "You want to fight soldier?" I never liked his name and always called him soldier. Now I just want to annoy him. He didn't answer. "But do not cry if you lose." That gave him the rest. With a loud scream he swung his sword but missed me. That one was close. I stumbled over my dress and his fist punched me in the back. A yelp came out of my mouth. I stood up and ripped my dress. I was wearing light brown trousers underneath my blue dress, with small daggers on my thigh. My dress – of what was left of it – hung silly around my upper body. Ciel looked at me in surprise. Belle wanted to interfere but I stopped her with a harsh glance. I took out one of my knife. Ciel lowered his sword. "I think that is enough." I didn't move. "I am sorry I hit you." I still didn't move, my knife pointed at him. Nuk stepped closer and he touched my knife-holding hand. "Sophie you heard him. Stop this reckless stupidity. Now." I looked at Belles brother and understood. I put away my knife.

In this moment I felt a cold hand coming at me, I spun around. I looked into the forest and heard a sound that scared me to death. The others must have heard it too, cause they all moved away. "What was that?" "Sophie, come here." I was paralyzed, still looking curious into the dark forest. "Sophie." Belle screamed my name again and again. I heard a crack and felt cold again. I moved slowly backwards, my right hand on my knifes. Ciel took my hand and pulled me away. In that very moment a black creature came out of the woods. His big wings stormed me to the ground. Ciel released my hand and took his sword, but the creature's tail hit him hard. He fell back and remained lying on the ground, unconscious. I stood up, but the creature's huge claw was suddenly put on my throat and pushed me down. I panted for air. My body went hot and my lungs longed for air. I looked into the creatures dark eyes and saw my reflection. I tried to reach one of my knifes. The grip around my throat hardened. "Don't dare to attack me for it will be your death." A hoarse voice was speaking to me. My eyes widened. Did that creature just spoke to me? I grabbed my knife and stabbed it into the creature's claw. It set me free. Immediately I grabbed for another knife and threw it on the creature. "I will kill you!" The hatred voice of the creature was all over me. The monster reached for me again, but I danced around his claw and stabbed another knife into it. I jumped and kicked the knife deeper into his flesh. It screamed loud. The scream pierced through my soul. I looked to my friends who were all lying on the ground. When did they pass out? Horror came to me. Were they hurt? But there was no time to check, nor to panic. The black creature attacked again. I blocked his wounded claw, but was hidden by his long tail. I fell back on the ground. My head was ringing and everything went blur. I could see something dark coming right at me …


	2. Chapter 2

I owe nothing of J.R.R. Tolkiens world except my own characters. Enjoy my story, have fun reading!

* * *

Someone threw himself over me and rolled us to the side. I felt a pain in my leg. I wanted to stand up, but someone pushed me down. "Don't move. You are injured." I looked into a male face with blond hair, such delicately chiseled features. I tried to stand up again. "I said don't move." Although he ordered me, his voice was full of warmth. I stopped moving. "Good girl." He turned away from me. I saw him blocking the monsters tail from hitting me and jumping on the creature's head. His jump was so graceful, so … angel like. I was stunned. He took a long thin sword and stabbed it in its head. The creature screamed in pain, in its openly screaming mouth I could see the sword of the man. The creature fell to the ground and he jumped easily in my direction. I looked up to him. "Who are you?"  
I heard the voices of my friends. Belle was suddenly next to my head, holding me. I saw tears on her face. "Why do you cry? Are you injured?"

She shook her head. I was relieved nothing happened to my best friend. Her crying went louder. I was confused, but before I could ask her why she cried like a baby, I felt a severe pain in my right leg. I screamed loud. The blonde stranger held my right leg steady. I looked from him to my leg and saw a huge thorn in my leg. "What …?"

"The thorn of the creature's tail went right through that leg." He looked me in the eyes. "I will pull it out." I nodded.

Normally I would never let a stranger touch me, but the voice of the blonde was calming and caring. Out of nothing I trusted him. Nuk was now next to me too. "Don't you dare to touch her. Who are you giving us orders?"

"There is no time to argue. We have to be fast before the thorn will poison her."

Belle screamed. "What, poison?"

I took his hand, squeezed it tightly and nodded. "Pull it out." He nodded and pulled it out. I loud and high scream escaped my lips. Nuk hold my shoulders to the ground, so I couldn't move, and Belle was holding my hand. When the thorn was out I felt my blood running out of the wound. I felt like my soul, my life, was just fading away. I felt cold again. But the cold didn't come from my wound; it was all over my body. It felt like coldness embraced me. I looked up to the Blonde and tried to say something, but the cold made me freeze. The black creature rose again; my eyes widened. The Blonde must have seen my features, because in that moment he jumped to his feet and fought the black creature again. Ciel and Nuk were helping him. This was all so unreal. What was that creature? Why did it come here and from where? I could hear Belle talking to me. Her voice was far away, so I couldn't understand her. I fainted.

I woke up, but couldn't open my eyes. My body was devitalized, I felt so weak. There were arms holding me, carrying me. I wanted to lift my head, but couldn't. "Don't move. You were poisoned." I tried to say something; but my lips weren't moving, I couldn't answer. Arms pressed me to a chest. I heard a steady heart beat. Was Nuk carrying me? Warmth surrounded me and I took a deep breath. What was that smell? It smelled like green trees and blooming flowers, dew and sunshine. It was like that smell was giving me strength. I took another breath. I finally could open my eyes and saw the Blonde carrying me. I blinked at him.

"Relax My lady, you will recover soon."

I didn't move, I just stared at him. I heard Belle. "I go and tell her aunt."

No, not my aunt. With my last strength I grabbed into the direction I supposed Belles voice came from. But I grabbed into nothing. "NO!" I screamed. Don't tell my aunt, she will be worried about me and she was already worried about my fatally ill cousin. I didn't want to bother her. The Blonde pressed me softly to his chest again. "Sssshh. Everything is going to be alright."

I smiled, why did I trust him? Why did he make me feel like a child? I relaxed and closed my eyes. "We take her to Mehra. He is the best healer in our kingdom." Ah, Mehra, yes he will heal me!


	3. Chapter 3

I opend my eyes, everything was white. The bed I was laying was soft and comfortable; I felt tired again. I turned and looked out of the window. The green bushes with their pink blossoms and the waterfall were so familiar. I was often here as a child. Back then Mehra had to heal my wounds very often. I was like a boy climbing the trees and fighting with other kids. I smiled. When Mehra was healing me, it always felt warm and like … like home. I pushed the sheets away and stood up. When I stepped out of bed I saw down on me. I wore a white dress. The dress of the ill. Mehra always put that close on ill people, for they had a spell on them; to heal people and made them feel relived. And so I felt no pain. A bandage was wrapped around my injured leg. It felt weak when I walked, but I felt no pain at all. I smiled - Mehra had done a good job, again. I walked to the window and sat on the ledge. The sun shone on me and I felt secure. With eyes closed and a smile on my face I sat there enjoying the peaceful nature. I heard voices below. I looked down and saw Nuk, Ciel and the Blonde in the garden of Mehra. Now I could see the Blonde clear. His long blonde hair was hanging softly around his shoulders. His clothes were of bright brown and light green color. On his back were bow and arrows;  
He must be a bowman.

"How did that Nazgul-bird come here?" Ciel stood in silence while Nuk – pacing around – talked hectically.

The Blonde gazed at them, his demeanor and voice so lordly. "It is another form of what you call Nazgul-bird. Since there are no Nazgul left, I prefer to talk of them as Fellbeast. And this one is more dangerous than the others I have ever seen."

"How did it come here?" Nuk was furious.

The Blonde talked in a voice that made me feel happy, even the subject of their conversation was not a happy one at all. "I fought it miles away, in the forests of Mirkwood. But it got away and I followed it till here."

"How come you fight that creature?"

"Unknown forces attacked the kingdom I live in. We fought and defeated them. Afterwards I heard they attacked not only my kingdom but others too. I followed one of the creatures to know its master or its home." He made a pause.

Now Ciel began to talk. "You wanna say there are more of these bloody creatures?" The Blonde nodded.

What did he say? More? I felt truly miserable. I could defend myself; my kingdom could defend itself also, there were a lot of soldiers here. But what about other kingdoms? What about the human race and other mortal ones? I thought about the poor people and creatures in middle earth who may not be strong enough to fight. I looked back to the bed and saw my ripped clothes next to it. My knifes lying there too.

"What was your name again?" That drew my attention. I turned back to look at them again. They must have heard me, cause they looked up to me. I felt my cheeks blushing.

"Sophie!" Nuk lips became a happy smile. "You are awake!" The Blonde smiled a sweet grin. I waved shyly at them. I hoped they didn't think I was eavesdroping. Nuk was the first of them who entered the house to come to me. They others followed and were soon in my room.

"How do you feel?" Nuk came close.

"Better, thank you!"

Ciel stood by the door, not coming closer. Nuk hugged me. "I was worried."

"Now you do not need to. Believe me, I feel better. Mehra did a good job." I turned to the Blonde. "Thank you for helping … I mean saving me." He nodded friendly.

"No need to thank me. I hope your injured leg will heal fast." His voice … again I felt enchanted. I stepped closer towards him. "No need to thank? You saved my life." Now it came all back to me: the creature, the thorn, the cold, the creature talking to me ... I shivered. I bowed deep. "No words can express how deeply greatful i am." When I looked up at him again his eyes were on me.

"What is your name stranger?"

"My name is Legolas." That name … I have heard that name somewhere. In a story? In a tale? My thoughts running through any story I have heard. "You …" He nodded as if he knew what I was going to ask. I bowed again. "I am sorry for I didn't treat you with enough respect Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil." I still bowed when he touched my shoulder gently.

"Stand up. You do not need to bow for me." I glanced at him. My friends seemed shocked and bowed too. Legolas looked around. In that moment Belle entered the room. "The king wants to speak to you." She just had eyes for blond Legolas. He nodded and walked out of the room. When he was almost out of the room, he turned around and looked at me. "Sophie. Be well soon. Before I leave I will keep a check on your injured leg." I nodded without saying a word, still stunned, and he left. In this moment, no words could ever discribe what was going on deep inside of me. Legolas, a prince, saved my life. He was known in every corner of Middle Earth. He was one of the Fellowship who freed the world of the Ring, of Sauron! A friend of King Elessar.

A tale, my uncle once told me, came to my mind. It was about a brave warrior who won every fight, because he fought with all his heart for his kingdom. The story ended with the man injured in a war; not able to fight anymore. His loyal friend saved him and the warrior survived. From that time on the warriror was no longer loyal to the king, but loyal to his friend. He stayed with him until he could save his life. They spend the rest of their lives together and the warrior became aware of that fighting is not everything in life. War and Fighting were no longer his destination, but true friendship was more he ever needed to learn to live.

Belle pulled me out of my thoughts. I didn't realized she came at me. Standing right in front of me, talking to me. I saw her lips moving but was still lost in my thoughts. Was it my destiny to travel along Legolas until I could save his life? Was that why my uncle taught me to fight?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks first for the reviews (and critics) and I am sorry for the mistakes I have made. I'll do my best to write more tolkien-proper. If there are any suggestions to the story I'd like to hear them all ;o)

I will correct my -so sorry for- mistakes in the previously chapters soon.

Hope you like the next -a little fill in- chapter. But I promise it is now getting really started! If you go on reading you will understand where the story takes place and why the names are not tolkien-like. But I do not want to say to much here. Please keep on reading ;o)

* * *

Belle suddenly grabbed me and agitated me. "Sophie. Do you even listen to me?" I didn't even realize she was talking.

"No, I am sorry." I heard her taking a deep breath. "Sophie, I was worried." Her voice now desolated. I hugged her. "Do not worry Belle. I am fine." I felt her warm cheeks at my shoulder. Her arms were around me too, and over her shoulder I could see Nuk and Ciel leaving the room, giving me and my best friend some privacy.

"Do not go there again. I fear the forest now more than ever. I thought I've lost you."

I pushed her a little away so I could see her face. Her eyes filled with tears. "You will never lose me."

She hugged me again. Silence. I wonder what she was thinking of. I looked at my clothes next to us. I wanted to change and go home quick. My aunt should not see me in ripped clothes. But I had no choice. I took off the white clothes I was wearing and put on my brown trousers, there was still blood on them. "You can't wear that. Your clothes are ripped and dirty. There is blood on them."

I didn't answer. Instead I looked at her. "Give me your cloak, it will hide my clothes." A bit reluctant she took it off and handed me her cloak. I pulled it close around my body. I grinned. "I hope she will not be home. What will she say to that?"

Belle smiled too. "That you did something stupid."

"Yeah. And that is kind of true." Yes, it was true indeed. I remembered again why I got wounded. It was myself getting into trouble again. Just because I argued with Ciel about women and fighting. Why was I getting so furious when Ciel attacked me with his words? He just wanted to tease me and I couldn't hold myself back. I had to be calmer.

"I want to go home." But what I meant was: I have to sneak home. Belle nodded. "I will accompany you." I smiled. She truly was my best friend.

"You are already dressed?" Mehra stood behind me, inspecting me.

"Yes. I want to go home. My aunt might be already worried." He nodded. "Let me check on you first."

"I feel good and do not feel pain at all. You did a good job." He came closer. "I learned from the best."

He took my hand and guided me to the bed. I sat down and Belle sat down next to me. "From the best?" He checked my leg, carefully lifting the bandage. "Hmm … It looks good indeed." He seemed pleased. Belle was excited. "Whom do you mean?"

He smiled at Belle and me lightly. "For you sure know his name now, but in the old days his name was Strider. I learned from him in those days …"

I didn't know anyone with that name."What is his name now?"

"It is a long story and I do not feel like telling it now. Maybe when we meet next time, I might be willing to tell." He grinned at us.

But Belle wanted to know now. "Tell me healer, I want to know now." I stood up. I had to hurry.

"I am leaving now. Need to change my clothes." Belle still tried Mehra to tell her the story. Mehra looked at me. "Come back tomorrow. I want to check your leg again." "Fine." I turned. Belle was not willing to come with me, for I know she wanted to know his story now. I took my knives and left them talking.

Out of the healers house I stood in sunlight. I pulled the cloak closer around me. I needed to hurry; I might be lucky and my aunt could be at the market. I walked fast through the streets, not coming too close to the market area. When I finally arrived at home, I ran up the stairs and closed the door of my room behind me. I took a deep breath. As quick as possible I took of my clothes and stored them under my bed and washed my face. I took my dark brown clothes and a beige red tunic. When I was dressed I took a quick glance in the mirror. I looked a little exhausted, but my aunt won't never see my injured leg or even have an idea of my leg being injured. I walked to my cousin's room. He was sitting in his bed, reading. He looked up to me when I came closer.

"Sophie!" His eyes lightning up. "I waited for you!"

"Sorry I made you wait. I was …" I would never tell him what happened, not today. "…with friends and forgot the time."

"Mom said Nuk is home again. Do you think he is going to visit me?" I knew he liked Nuk a lot. My sweet little cousin always wanted to be a soldier, that's why he admired Nuk. He liked my stories about soldiers – about Nuk – a lot. "I will tell him you asked."

I heard steps behind me. I turned around and saw my uncle. His eyes looked sad. "Sophie. You are home. Come with me, we need to talk." Why did he seem aggrieved? I gave my cousin a kiss on his forehead. "I will be back soon and tell you the end of my story." He grinned. "Okay."

I stood up and walked to my uncle. He turned and I followed him. He went out of the house. Where was he going? When we were in the part of the garden where he teaches me how to fight, he stopped. He didn't look at me. "Sophie. I was talking to the soldiers today, when I heard that a creature attacked two soldiers."

My heart pounded fast, I was afraid he would notice. What did he know?

"I heard they were Nuk and Ciel." A pause. "And also Elven Prince Legolas of Mirkwood … But I guess you know." He did know. My heart was beating faster.

He turned around and I was sure I would face a grim face, but he didn't look mad, he looked very solicitous. "Sophie… I think it is time for you to know about the forest and our kingdom."

* * *

Do I got your attention? ;o)

There is a secret about that small kingdom ... you will get to know about it in the next chapter ...


	5. Chapter 5

My uncle turned. "This kingdom was build at the beginning of the War of the Ring." He took a deep breath. "Homeless men, dwarfs, elves and other beings gathered here and were protected by a spell. We formed a new kingdom of every race was living here together in harmony and mutual trust."

A Spell? What spell, from whom was it spoken? Before I could ask, he went on.

"There is an invisible doom over this kingdom. It is of pure magic. We lived here unnoticed, even through the time of the War of the Ring. There were just a few who knew about this place. Just elven kind know of it. When you leave this place without knowing its secret, you will never be able to return. That is why we pass on the stories of never leaving the secure path or go into the woods, for they are the end of the protecting-spell doom. Even the War of the Ring is over, we stayed here, protected and safe."

I didn't feel protected. I felt imprisoned … I felt held back from the other side of the forest, of other places I wanted to go my whole life. I thought of the Gate of the Great Kings and other places I wanted to see with my own eyes so badly. My whole life I felt captured in this place and finally there was an answer why I didn't feel right here at all. I was forced to stay here even when I could have left … _I could have left this place years ago_ … This thought echoed in my head. I looked at my uncle in disbelief.

"That is why I never felt right in this place, why I am assailed by wanderlust always I get near the forest." I saw no approving gesture of him. Anger flamed inside of me. "You all lied to me. All of you are lying to us. Who knows about that?"

"The elder." His answer was short. He looked at me, grief in his eyes. Than went on. "We protected our people, our younger ones. We didn't want any of us harmed, so we told these stories about danger outside. And that is no lie, that there is great danger outside. We thought it is best for everyone."

I clenched my fists. "Best …?" My heart filled with fury and anger. I couldn't think clear anymore. I wanted to storm away. Run … run through the forest to see what is behind. I just knew from books and stories what middle earth must look like, but it must be different from this place. Now that I thought of this I felt so stupid never questioning about our kingdom. When I turned and starting to run, my uncle's voice made me stop.

"No. Do not run away now." I turned back, without looking at him. "Sophie, there is more …"

More? The world around me was turning. I already felt like everything was not what it should be. Cold compassed me once more. I felt dizzy.

"Sophie, there is more you need to know. I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but …"

I couldn't speak, I wasn't even clear of if he was really talking to me. I could feel his aura reaching for me. What was that? I could feel that he longed for telling me something, but he was afraid. I felt vast fear. My eyes widened. I did not want to know what feared him so much. I turned and ran. "Wait!"

But I ran as fast as I could. I heard him running after me, calling me. I was too fast to be caught. Suddenly I felt a huge pain in my leg, but I didn't stop. When I thought I was alone, my running turned into fast walking. I looked back, no one followed. I looked in front, without truly realizing, I had run to the forest. I looked into it. I took of my shoes and felt the soft grass under my feed. My leg burned but in this moment I didn't care about the pain. Nothing could hold me back anymore, no uncle, no injury, nothing. I took a deep breath and wanted to walk into the forest. When I did my first step into the forest, I felt like something was torn apart. I felt cold again, but felt free. The cold didn't fear me like it did before. A smile was on my face. I wanted to run, but a hand grabbed me back out of the forest. I felt like pulled back into prison. "No, leave me …" But the grip around my wrist hardened.

"Don't run without shoes in the woods." This voice. I turned to see into the blue eyes of Legolas.

"I …"

He smiled, but his eyes were not. "What is it that you think you can go on without your shoes?"

His voice was so soft, almost a whisper. We stood close, his fingers still around my wrist. His warm hand felt so good to my skin. I curiously wanted to know if the rest of his body was of the same warmth. The warm grab felt so good.

"Your eyes look lost and I can feel your thoughts are unresting. Is there anything troubling your heart?"

What great words and they filled my inner self with peace. "I was curious to … I just wanted to know how the ground in the forest may feel under my bare foot." My words were of quiet and gentle sound. His grab softened and released my wrist.

"Why do you wish to know that?"

"For I never have entered the forest in my life."

I found him stunned. "Never entered?" A Pause. "I understand, for it might be dangerous, since the forest is close to Fangorn."

Fangorn. I remember men talking in the tavern about Fangorn. But I shook my head. "I was told it is dangerous, but it was all a lie." I screamed loud and I felt him shocked. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you." Unexpectedly I felt grief again, but it wasn't my feeling, it came from Legolas. "You do not need to feel sorry for me."

"How do you know I feel sorry? I commiserate with you …" He came closer. His gentle behavior calmed me. I longed to be around a person who had not been lying to me. And there he was standing in front of me, an elven prince. But why did he take pity on me at all? I pushed this feeling away. I looked down on me, barefooted and without my knives. Out there, I wouldn't survive like this. I bend down to grab my shoes and put them on. I sat in the grass, gazing into the direction of my home. Would I be able to go back and just take my knives and leave everything behind?

"So you come to your senses and put your shoes on. May I escort you home?" I wasn't sure what to do nor what to say to him. He was holding his hand out, wanting to help me stand up.

"I want to leave this place. I think that is what I always wanted." I thought about the story of the brave warrior again. I took his hand and stood up. "I want to accompany you, for you saved my life. I will stay with you as long as I have the chance to save yours too." I blushed. My voice has never been so steady and firm. "My fighting skill is quiet good." I blushed more. These words were stupid. It was a voice deep inside of me that wanted to break free from the invisible walls of this kingdom.

"There is no need of you saving my life. I am good with my bow as well and survived till this day." His eyes examined me. "But I feel your desire of leaving this place."

I warily nodded.

"This is a safe place you live in. The walls of this kingdom are protecting you." The smiling sound I heard in his voice before was gone. He sounded serious. "Why would you wish to leave?" I made no attempt to answer.

"Let me take you home. Maybe you will change your mind when you see your beloved ones." He walked past me and looked over his shoulder. "Do you even have the slightest idea of how lucky you are living in this wonderful protecting place?" He continued his walking and I went after him, with one last glance at the tall trees of the forest. My glance at my freedom.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked in silence. I was deep in thoughts. I was lucky living in this place? His behavior had changed. When I first met him he was smiling and caring; now he seemed rather serious.

"I am sorry if I had offended you before." I said ashamed. "I truly want to escape this kingdom and explore the world that lies beyond." He just nodded. I couldn't see his face. I went closer to him and felt warmth coming from him. His smell was immediately in my nose. The first time I took a breath of this green leaf smell I felt better and stronger. Now it affected me in every way. It awakened something in me. On one hand I wanted to escape this place and explore the rest of the world, but on the other hand I wanted to stay with my family and friends to spend eternity with them.

"You think a lot, little one. Why is it that your thoughts never seem to rest? I feel great confusion in your heart." Legolas said. His elven abilities were good.

My whole life I grew up secure. A happy life without fear. The only thing that was out of this safe place was the fighting lesson of my uncle. Since I was little he trained me how to fight with my knives. Those days I was wondering why he taught me fighting, when there was freedom. It became normal to me, after I heard about evil being outside this kingdom, beyond the forest. I wanted to be prepared if something would attack my dearly beloved family.

"It's just that I would have never thought that this kingdom only exists to the knowing ones and is a cage to me. I have never felt fear except I feared the forest. I lived here never knowing I could have seen landscape of other kingdoms. I never cared staying here, because I didn't know I could someday leave this place. But …" Now that I was talking to him I felt free. I never told anyone about my feelings and just with his presence he made me tell my secret thoughts. "So many times wanderlust took hold on me, but I didn't dare to leave the kingdom. I have heard some stories about the Fellowship and King Elessar. But they were like mere tales to me for I couldn't really believe them. Even the prophecy sounds like a fairy tale to me."

He stopped and I almost ran into him. He turned to face me. "It seems you really do not know a lot of middle earth."

I looked down in shame. He touched my shoulder. "I didn't mean to be so forward. It is not your fault that you do not know. I am sorry." He smiled at me. The touch of his and this lovely smile roused something in me. I felt my cheeks get warmer, I must be blushing.

I saw the house of my uncle and my once burgeoning anger was gone. I just wanted to tell my family how much I love them but I still wanted to leave this kingdom. I smiled at Legolas. "I still want to come with you." Without waiting for his answer I ran for the door. I called for my uncle and aunt, but no one answered. I heard a noise coming from the upper rooms. I rushed up the stairs. The door of my cousin's room was open. I heard aunty weeping. I stormed in to find my dearly loved cousin dead.

I was in shook. My heart stopped beating and I felt nothing but deep grief. Tears streamed down my face as I sank down next to his bed. My aunt was lying on his  
dead body. My uncle was petting her back, tears in his eyes. "When did he pass away?" My voice sounded like a disturbance to the crying. My uncle looked at me with said eyes. "A moment ago. He asked for you. But do not worry, he wanted us to tell you that he loves you more than a brother could love a sister. You meant everything to him." My heart shattered and my heart died, but in this very moment someone hugged me from behind and held me close. The smell revealed Legolas. He held me tight in comfort. I cried into his chest. The world seemed to stop while the grief grew stronger. But the comforting hug gave me the strength to collect myself. I went to the bed and kissed my cousin's forehead. "Rest in Peace and greet my parents. I love you." Legolas hands on my shoulders were more comfort than I deserved.

I walked out of the room and he followed. We went out into the garden. I felt weak. No words could express my agitated mind. Legolas stood behind me in silent consolation. It helped me.

"Sophie, do not run away again!" My uncle said. I faced him with red eyes. "Before you go, I need to talk to you. You deserve to know."

"Know what?" I said with a rough voice of grief.

"Your father fell in the War of the Ring and your mother died of broken heart." These were the first words I ever heard them saying about my parents. Whenever I have tried to ask them about my parents, they told me they died and were happy I am still alive. There was never a word been spoken of how they died. Tears filled my eyes again.

"You grew up very slow and the spell of this kingdom made you forgot grief and pain. We raised you with all love our heart could give. But now you know about the secret of this kingdom, your secret must also be revealed." He took a deep breath. "Your mother gave you the name Idhrenniel, but to protect you, she called you Sophie."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews. ^^ I hope you enjoyed the story so far. The next chapters are already in my mind and soon on be written.

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything in this story except the characters I made up. All belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien!

* * *

I didn't want to hear these awful hurting stories anymore. In one day my life changed dramatically and I saw no end to it. "What do you want tell me now? Hasn't there been said enough?" I yelled at my uncle. _Idhrenniel_, what a mysterious name it was to me. There was an unknown sound of this name. I feared and stepped back, but Legolas behind me held me tight. "Hear him speak." Legolas charming voice was commanding but caring. I didn't move anymore and leaned against his chest.

My uncle looked at us. "Idhrenniel, your name given at birth. It was your mother's choice. You are so much like her. I always knew that you would break out of this protection. You have been a lively child and you got yourself into trouble so many times. There was always a fire of adventuresomeness in your yes." Silence followed his words.

My Mother. I wanted to know so much about her, about my father. But I couldn't ask him. My head was full of questions, but none of them I asked. What did she look like? Was my father a brave man? How did they meet. And the question, that frightened me the most, why did they leave me behind; didn't they love me?

My aunt came walking out of the house and sopped at the side of my uncle. She took his hand and glanced at me with reddish cried out eyes. She was the one who broke the silence first. "You always have been quiet a tomboy. That was the nature of your mother as well." She smiled a very sad smile and went on. "We thought we would protect you when we decided not to tell you of your parents. Your parents wanted you to be safe and so did we. But I know that you now see no need in staying here anymore, after ..." She sobbed and threw me my belt with my knives. „I don't want to make it harder for you as this situation already is. No matter what I would say, you would leave this home anyway." She said with tears filling her eyes.

I wanted to tell her, that I could not leave right now. They needed me more than ever before and still a lot of unasked questions were unanswered. But my thoughts didn't leave my lips. I looked to my knives. I slightly shook my head. "My whole life I dreamed about other places, but I never dared to think about traveling. It was not only because of the stories you told me about the forest but it was my cousin who held my heart here in place. If there was a sprout of breaking-free inside me, it was never a breaking away from my family. To me there is no protection spell of this place but a loving family that is more protection to me than any magic charm could be." My aunt came to me and hugged my tight. "Wise words, little girl." I could feel her silent crying. Her warm tears wetted my shoulder.

My uncle was still not moving. "I know you want to go Soph … Idhrenniel, but please rethink your action. You saw this black creature and felt its strength. There are unknown dangers outside. Here you will be protected."

They way he said that name, Idhrenniel … I still couldn't believe it was my name. Flashing memories were all of a sudden on my mind. I saw a woman, more beautiful than the queen of this kingdom, sitting at a lake's edge. She held a baby to her heart. The woman's hair, of mahogany brown, caressed the baby's face. This scene was surreal to me but somehow familiar. The lake, surrounded by flowers I have never seen, and moonlight illuminated both of them. There I saw my mother's face. Delicately chiseled features and bright brown eyes. Such holy elegancy.

The scenery became indistinct, as I heard Legolas voice. He was still standing behind me. The whole time he had allowed me to rest at his chest. His comfort felt good in this moment of revelations. "There is no place like this in Middle Earth. This place is truly special. All beings live together without prejudices. I never saw dwarfs, elven kind and men getting along in the same place. I have heard of this place, but thought it was imaginary. Now I see it, I feel there is no better protection than this place for a young lady." He looked at my uncle, but I felt as if his words were addressed to me.

"Did my parents love me? How could my mother die of a broken heart when there was still me?" After this questions bursted out of me, I lost my voice. I looked at my aunt, but she looked right at Legolas. I felt fear again. "What is it?" I asked. She kissed my cheek. "Of course they loved you. You were the apple of their eye, a product of their love. Do never put their love into question." She took a deep breath. "Your cousin would have wanted you to go out into the world. And I know that you want to go … Maybe you will find freedom in your mother's home." Her words of my mother made me sad. I not only lost my cousin on this day but also my parents. Even they are long dead, I felt as if they just died in this very moment.

"Where is my mother's home?" I asked.

"She lived in the Hidden Land for a long time, but stayed in Rivendell before she died."

Elven places? Did my aunt want to fool me?

Legolas now raised his voice. "I knew you were a special person indeed. Your motions and your capability of sensing others feelings, but I did not know that you are not aware of your origin."

"Maybe this is too much for you to bear right now. We need to prepare our boys funeral and …" My uncle said. I didn't hear the words he further spoke. I turned to look into Legolas' eyes.

"Please." I squeezed his hand gently. "Please take me with you. Take me to Rivendell. You are an elf, you must know the way."

My uncle interrupted. "You cannot simply leave. There is great danger outside."

I spoke to him, withoug looking at him. "You taught me how to fight. I am not completely defenseless." My voice was hard. Legolas touched my shoulder and I looked at him. He nodded. "I am willing to take you to Rivendell. But I have other important things to do as well."

My aunt ran into the house. My eyes widened. I did not intend to speak so hard. Did my words hurt her? I wanted to follow, but she returned with a cloak. She handed me a small pouch. "Take this with you. It is some money I saved for you." And she gave me a cloak. "This one was your mothers. She wanted me to give it to you when you would be old enough. I think now is the right time."

I was taken aback. She put the cloak around my shoulders and a sweet cent came to my nose. Immediately I felt secure. This scent of unconditional love and lasting warmth … the black shadows of my restless thoughts seemed to diminish. I felt weightless. She kissed me again. "Come back in one piece. Return safe. I will always wait here for you my dear Idhrenniel. Remember, that I always love you. You were like a daughter to me, and that will never change." Another kiss, than she ran into the house.

My uncle hugged me tight. "If you must leave now, come home soon. Have comfort and faith." He turned to Legolas. „Protect my sweet Idhrenniel. She is all I have." Legolas nodded. Before my uncle turned, he kissed my forehead. "Idhrenniel, I have to get used to call you that name." He smiled. "We love you. I hope you will find the answers you are looking for. There is nothing more I can tell you, but you will find answers in Rivendell." One last hug and he turned. "Take my horse Biron. It is strong and has seen the world before." He walked into the house. Legolas and me stood alone, no one of us said a word.


	8. Chapter 8

I watched the house where my family lived. Would I be able to return? I looked to the window where my cousin used to sit and observed my training. Deep grief aroused in me. I haven't been there when I should have been. I cried and burned inside but my outside remained cold. The cloak around my shoulders felt heavy now. I sighted. I thought about going with the Elven Prince - Legolas. I became aware of not really knowing him. He was a stranger to me, but from the stories I have been told, he is a man of honor. I could trust him. It still felt odd to go with an almost stranger. Shall I really trust him?

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" He paused, but I didn't answer. I suffered from my cousin's death and could not decide what to do. He took my hand and pulled me with him. I followed him through the streets. We arrived at the place where he had pulled me back out of the forest. He pointed into the darkness of the wooded area. "Do you really want to go further? Want to leave people loving you behind? Do you truly want to step out of protection to face the unexpected?" I looked into the woods and heard a whisper. It sounded like something was calling for me.

I slowly nodded. "Yes. And I am not leaving my beloved behind, for I will come back. My heart can't wait to see what my mother's eyes saw. I want to go the ways my father feet went." I thought he would still try to talk me out of my leaving-intention, but he smiled. It was a lovely heart melting smile.

"Idhrenniel, you are a good person. Still think of your remaining family when wishing to leave. You have a good heart. I will take you to Rivendell and help you to find out who your mother was. Elrond may know." The way he said my name, made my heart beat faster. I still didn't understand why my family didn't tell me. Why was my aunt not willing to tell?

I heard something coming out of the forest. Was it another creature? My right hand wandered to my knives. I had my belt with knives put already around my thigh when we had left. But Legolas took my hand and shook his head. A horse came out of the woods. "It is my friend. He was looking for me since we have been separated." The white horse came to him and pressed its head to Legolas' chest. "I missed you too my friend." On the horses back was a beautiful saddle with a big back. This must be Legolas' belongings, maybe his sleeping back.

I looked to the right. I saw the paddock and saw Biron grazing. I made a few steps in its direction. His brown fur with white marks was unique. Legolas stepped with his horse beside me. "I cannot take my uncles horse. It means a lot to him. I know he needs it here." I told him.

"If you do not wish to take it, we can ride on my horse together. He is strong and would not mind another person on his back." He said. I looked at his horse. "I can walk." I said.

He chuckled. "You want to walk till Rivendell? That is quiet a hike." I felt ashamed. I didn't even know how far Rivendell was. How long would we be traveling? I touched his horse's fur. It was smooth and felt soft between my fingers.

"We can walk together first. But ride when we will leave the forest." He said with a grinning voice. Once again I faced the dark trees. I was eager to go.

"Don't you wish to say a word of goodbye or farewell to your friends?"

_My friends._ "No. They wouldn't understand. They would never let me go. I love them too much to tell them. It would break my heart to see Belle cry, begging me not to go. It would make things harder. I know they will be mad, but this way is best. I have to face them when I return."

"As you wish!" His words were of understanding. But my heart shattered when I thought of my friends, I already missed them. "Shall we leave?"

Now my body trembled. I was about to go, to leave. My breathing quickened. I approached the first row of trees. "Do you wish to take off your shoes again?" He chuckled. I smiled at him. "You have not the slightest idea of what it means to me to step out to see middle earth, do you?" With these words I turned to face the trees again. When I stepped into the forest, I felt a tingle on my skin. It felt like someone stroke me. I looked at Legolas. His eyes widened. "What is it?" I asked.

"You …" He just looked at me. He lifted his hand and stroked a strand of hair out of my face. This gesture was too intimate to me and I blushed. His fingers touched my cheek and lasted there. A moment passed, and then he desisted from me. I watched him stepping back, examining me.

"When I held you back from going into the woods before, I saw you leaving in a shining white light. I was astonished and afraid at the same time. Now I know, it must have been the spell of this kingdom. But now that we truly leave, I see you. The grayish red lips are now of a rose's color, your skin so fair and smooth. The dark blond disheveled hair is now of a bright brown and your eyes …" His gaze made me feel uncomfortable. "You look so different and yet the same." He said, still looking into my eyes. "This green color is unique. I never saw such green eyes."

What was he talking about? Then and there I felt a changing. I felt a tickle. I looked to my hands and they seemed not to be mine. "What is happening?" My voice was full of fear. "Maybe the spell had affected you." He told me.

Here in the forest there was no mirror or lake I could see myself in. He took my hands. "Do not be afraid, _mellon nîn_. You look beautiful." My questioning gaze was soon answered. "It means my friend." He answered.

We stood here, in the forest I once feared, holding hands. I was thankful he was here with me, thankful for his comforting words. I looked in his eyes and could swear loosing myself in this blue color. I broke out of his touch. "I ache for to know what is behind the trees, what is around the next bush." I moved on and he followed me with his horse.

* * *

Finally they stepped out of the bewitched kingdom. The adventure is about to start. I am sorry it took so long ^^ Hope you enjoyed reading my story so far. reviews welcome!

Update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

I walked through the high trees, which were casting shadows on almost everything. I breathed in, hard and deep, to soak every scent of this forest into my lungs. I walked faster. Although it was a bright and sunny day, in the forest it was dark. The world of this forest seemed to live in another time. I giggled. It was not the forest that lived in another time, but was the kingdom I lived in. It was all new to me, beautiful and terrifying at the same time. I heard a crack behind me. I turned. Legolas was fallowing me on his horse. I had almost forgotten about him. I was in my own little world, dancing through the forest absorbing new impressions. I once had dreamed of seeing the trees and plants and now I really did. I touched a trees bark, the leaves of the bush next to me and kneeled down to touch the forest ground. I heard an owl hoot, I looked up to see a little owl on a limb. I rose again. What a wonderful sound.

"We should leave this forest before nightfall. Let us go north." He said. I nodded wordlessly. I wanted to see the world outside the forest, but I wasn't quite ready to leave it. I wanted to know what other creatures and plants this forest accomodatede. Legolas dismounted and we walked side by side in silence.

Dolefulness and happiness coexisted in my heart. My thoughts were with my family. I thought about my beloved cousin. I knew he had to die of his illness, why did I feel short taken of his death? May be it was because I hadn't even had the time to say goodbye. Now I left all behind. Suddenly dark thoughts came to my mind. Why did my family not tell me the truth about my extraction right away? The darkness of the forest filled my mind. For all the time I felt out of place and miserable wrong in this place, there was a reason. I wasn't born here – or was I? – nor was it my home at all. I lost faith in the words they have told me. I lost everything on one day. Dismal feelings crawled into my heart, the feelings of loneliness and misunderstanding. I looked into my hands in disbelief.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you want to share your thoughts?" Legolas looked at me. His eyes were full of warmth. But the warmth couldn't get through to me, for I felt cold to the bones. "No, thank you." Why did I feel so cold? I shivered. Maybe I was a bit too harsh, but he kept on smiling.

"Sometimes the talking releases the pain. And may assuage your sorrows." He said to me. What did he know of my pain? And suddenly I wondered about myself. What was going on with me? Since the black creature had appeared I felt different. Since that time I felt coldness in me. And now that we left home, black thoughts were haunting my mind. _The black creature. _What did Legolas called it? A Nazgul-bird, but another form of it? The feeling when I was fighting this creature came crawling back to me. I realized I liked it. I touched my knives softly. For I felt everywhere out of place when I fought I felt utmost right. When my uncle trained me in fighting, I felt strong and vital.

"I am sorry if I offended you. But since we travel along let us talk once in a while." He was really nice to me while I was silent and distant. I sighted. "I am sorry. My behavior is normally better."

"I understand that grief lies deep in your heart and your thoughts surround your extraction. But when there are shadows, there is always light too." His words made me feel a little better.

"Thank you. Your kindness enlightens my thoughts." I said.

We walked side by side. He wasn't talking to me anymore and I had been pretty rude before, so I tried to start a conversation. "Why have you been so far from Mirkwood? Because of the creature?" I wanted to know more about him. I knew him from stories, but that was all about fighting and courage. I wondered what an elf he would have been if he hadn't joint the Fellowship.

"No and yes. I travel a lot these days. After the Fellowship I couldn't really stay home. I missed the traveling and so I went on and checked the land with my friend Gimli. We checked for the orcs staying in their territory for one thing."

"Where is your friend now?"

"He went home to see his father. But I will meet him again in Emyn Arnen. A mutual friend of ours is going to be married soon."

"Soon? I do not want to deter you from missing it." I felt stupid, thinking he would have time to take me to Rivendell right away. He had important things to do as well.

"Yes soon. I will not miss it." He laughed. "But maybe we will have to make a detour." He was still looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me like this?" I asked him in a low voice.

"I am fascinated by your eyes. I have never seen such green eyes."

"Thank you." I stammered. I felt my cheeks getting warm.

We walked on in silence till we reached the end of the forest. When I saw the light at the end of the trees I ran forward. In the moment I left the forest I was astonished. In front of me laid a broad greenness. Flat green land. I looked around. There was nothing but grass and a few rocks. I looked back, behind the forest – which I just stepped out – far away were mountains. Huge mountains. I would have never imagined living so close to mountains and grassland. I felt like awaking from a long sleep.

"We are now in Rohan." Legolas said. "Let us rest here. The sun will soon set. I will make a small campfire." He left me in search of firewood.

* * *

Next chapter is almost written. ;o) Hope you liked this one and the next ones.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry my next chapter is late. I was ill but now much better! I hope you like the chapter ;o)

Have fun reading!

* * *

When we sat at the fireplace and night has slowly fallen upon us, I still remained silent, although there were so many questions. My gaze wandered over the land of Rohan. The scenery was already embraced by the dark arms of night. The dark blue sky kissed the flat grassland goodnight. I felt tired. Legolas must have sensed it, because he unfolded his sleeping bag next to me and turned to me. "You can have it. I am not tired and do not need to rest." He said.

"Are you sure? It is my problem that I do not have packed anything else than my cloak. You do not have to offer me yours, cause you now have no cover." I looked at him.

"You are not used to an offering, are you?" He smiled at me. Again he was nice while I acted like a stubborn child. He stood up. "As I already told you, I am in no need of sleep now. Have a good rest my friend!" He went to his horse and patted it on the back. He said something in a language I didn't understand. Slowly I stood up and sat down at the sleeping bag. It was soft and smelled of colored autumn leaves. I lied down on my back and watched the stars.

A lot has happened on a single day and changed my life in many ways. The place I called my home was a spellbound place and my family hid the truth about my parents since I was born. _My Parents_ … I searched through my memory, searching for hints of my mother and father. But there were none. I longed for a mother's love and a father's care. But I would never have anything of it. The only thing I will have when I will get to Rivendell is that I may have the chance to find something out about them. Maybe their names or their home. Maybe a hint why they left me alone in this world without their love. I just wanted to know something so that I would have a past, a background, something to rely on. Would someone in Rivendell know about my family?

"Come here."

Was there someone whispering? Legolas? I looked across the fireplace, but didn't see him anywhere. I just saw the horse grazing. May be it has been just the night breeze in the tree tops. The breeze made me feel cold and I tucked my cloak tighter around my body.

"Idhrenniel."

I looked around, but still saw no one. The fire had already burnt down and what was left of it was merely a glowing, not releasing any warmth. I looked into the dark forest. Did I just saw something behind that tree? I stood up. I took my knives and cautiously approached the forest. I went slowly through the sky reaching trees. I saw something moving. In the edge of my sight of view I saw a shadow. "Who is there?" My voice echoed from the trees, but there was no answer been said. I walked towards where I had seen the shadow.

"Dina!" [Be silent!]

I froze. I couldn't walk anymore. Suddenly the shadows of the trees moved, they became larger and united. I wanted to threw a knife or at least jump into a safe place, but I could not move at all. Some invisible force held me. Out of the pitch-black shadow rose an even darker cloak. The baleful shimmering cloak was taller than me. The hood was deep in its face. I couldn't even tell if it was human or not. It came closer to me and stopped right in front of me, an arm-length away.

"Idhrenniel." It whispered my name. Its voice – neither male nor female – sent a cold shiver down my spine. I was paralyzed and my eyes involuntary rolled. My view was unclear, but I thought I saw the black cloak opening. Darkness bedazzled me and a dark arm reached for me. I tried to disengage myself from the invisible force. In my mind I knew I was moving my arms and legs, but I didn't feel myself moving at all.

"Idhrenniel." This time the voice sounded more furious. Was it the same voice? My body started to tremble and suddenly my whole body seemed out of control. The shaking became harder and my breath caught. I couldn't breathe anymore. I unexpectedly felt a warm touch. A medley of warm and cold feelings. Was I dying? Does this feel like dying?

"Idhrenniel." Again, my name was called. I felt someone longing for me. I forced my eyes open. Even it was dark I could see the blue light of Legolas eyes. He shook me once more. I gasped. My blurred view became clear again.

"What happened?" My throat was dry. I didn't even know if I really spoke.

"You were panting for air und your face … you grimaced with pain." His eyes full of fear. "I felt your breath of life leaving your lips." I felt myself unable to speak. He gently touched my face. "You are cold." He came closer and embraced me. My head rested on his chest. His smell … this wonderful redolence of sunlight in autumn. My breathing got easier and finally I was able to move. I looked up to him, finding his eyes on me.

"Do you feel better? Did you have a bad dream?" He said.

I remembered the black figure. I shivered and burrowed myself deeper into his arms. The feelings of fear came crashing down on me. "There was … something calling my name." I tried to put my thoughts into words.

His hug tightened around me. "It is okay Idhrenniel. May the words of your thoughts be spoken when they are clear to yourself."

"It was so real. It called my name. It knew my name, Legolas." I felt myself panic. He laid his head on mine.

"Now you are safe from bad dreams." He said with a warm voice.

No, he didn't understand. "It knew my name, my birth name. Idhrenniel." His muscles flexed. I tried to tell him what I saw in that dream or vision or whatever it was. "It was rising out of the shadows of the trees. Invisible forces kept hold on me and … it was so dark black." I swallowed.

Now Legolas loosened his hug and took my arms. He forced me to look him into his eyes. "What are you saying? How did it look like?" I was shocked of his tone of voice. "Idhrenniel, tell me what it looked like." He emphasized my name.

"It was surrounded by blackness and was black itself. It was wrapped in a cloak, even darker than pitch-black. The cloak shimmered in the moonlight." I could see it in front of my inner eye. I shivered again.

Legolas seemed to be deep in thoughts. "Do you know of it?" I asked. He seemed to hold back his answer. I wary touched his hand. "I heard about a shimmering blackness before. It was a man, drunk in a tavern. He told others about a black creature running through the Ephel Dúath."

"The Mountains of Shadow?"

He nodded and went on. "This man was afraid. Only drinking could ease his wrecked mind. But his words caused fear in the land of Rohan. My friend Éomer sent some of his men but they didn't find anything. We thought the man's story must be a result of his drinking. A few times Éomer sent his men to Ephel Dúath, but there was nothing suspicious. Nothing but the words of the drunkard were proof of this dark shimmering cloak."

My heart seemed to refuse to beat because of Legolas' words. This cloak of blackness was real? The feeling I had, feelings of pure fear, when I faced it … this feelings were real too. "Does that mean this creature exists?" I asked, scared.

He hugged me again. "Do not be afraid Mellonamin. I will take care of you and won't let anyone hurt you." His soft spoken words couldn't dispel the fear in my heart. I have never been so scared. We sat together, his arms around me. His presence calmed me. "Thank you Legolas."

"I meant what I said. I will not let anyone hurt or fear you."


End file.
